Du rêve à la réalité
by Cassidy Agorade
Summary: David fait un rêve... Le réveil s'annonce difficile. OS yaoï. Lime


******Yo !**

******Voici mon tout premier one-shot qui est également mon tout premier yaoï. Je trouvais qu'il manquait certains couples au fandom Inazuma Eleven alors j'ai décidé de participer :)**

******Couples : Jude x David (Kido x Sakuma)**

******Disclaimer : les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent pas.**

******Enjoy !**

* * *

Il était assis sur un épais tapis moelleux Jude se tenait juste en face de lui. Ne se souvenant plus comment il était arrivé là, il vit que l'héritier des Sharp le fixait, une lueur ardente flamboyant dans ses yeux rubis. Ce dernier mit fin à la distance qui les séparait et se pencha pour n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres convoitées.

David entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux mi-clos. Il savait que ses joues étaient devenues rouges par la présence du stratège. Inspirant profondément, il perçut son haleine chaude et caressante, et se gorgea de son parfum suave et tentateur. Il dévisagea avidement le numéro 14. Celui-ci se passait une langue gourmande sur les lèvres. Captivé, David se figea.

Jude ignora délibérément le regard implorant et les lèvres avides de son partenaire afin de se concentrer sur son cou, lui soutirant un long gémissement de frustration. La douce plainte céda rapidement la place à de petits halètements fébriles lorsqu'il entreprit de tracer une ligne de baisers jusqu'à sa clavicule. Le stratège sourit et donna un petit coup de langue humide à la peau dorée.

La sensation prit le numéro 16 au dépourvu. Il rejeta vivement la tête en arrière et frémit.

Délicatement, Jude se mit à mordiller la chair tendre offerte. Jouant avec ses dents et avec sa langue, il se délectait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son coéquipier.

David ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il sentait une chaleur familière se répandre dans son bas ventre.

– J-Jude...

En entendant son nom, le châtain leva la tête. Les doigts de son ami s'étaient enfoncés dans le tapis. Il lui jetait des regards désespérés. Il était tellement beau ! Jude s'approcha des lèvres du bleuté. Elles semblaient douces et charnues, comme un fruit rouge et sucré. Il passa une main chaude dans ses cheveux soyeux d'un bleu presque blanc. Son autre main se posa sur sa joue veloutée.

Le souffle de David s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'il tentait désespérément de maîtriser le rythme de son cœur. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tant la proximité du milieu centre de terrain le troublait.

– Ne me résiste pas, murmura Jude.

David frissonna. Ils étaient si proches, tout près de s'embrasser ! Et pourtant, Jude contourna une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son ami. Le numéro 16 se sentait devenir fou. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour mettre fin à cette délicieuse torture que le stratège avait entreprit et qui semblait ne plus finir.

L'héritier des Sharp frôla du bout des lèvres le lobe d'oreille de son partenaire puis se mit à le lécher. Les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent sur le tapis tandis que son cœur faisait des bons dans sa poitrine.

– Jude, s'il-te-plaît... implora-t-il.

A ces mots, il allongea David qui se laissa faire sans résister. Il passa les mains sous son T-Shirt et commença à caresser le torse de son ami. L'odeur de sa peau halée l'enivrait.

Le numéro 16 se cambra. Il semblait hypnotisé par la sensation des doigts qui traçaient des cercles sur sa peau, lui faisant tout oublier. Soupirant d'aise, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son coéquipier.

Jude ôta le maillot devenu gênant de son ami et se colla à lui, frottant son corps contre le sien. La réaction de l'autre joueur lui plut. Il s'interrompit un bref instant pour lui jeter un regard brûlant tandis que David gémissait langoureusement. Il posa ses lèvres humides sur l'estomac de son ami et...

Le réveil sonna.

David ouvrit les yeux. Une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur sa peau, collant son pyjama contre son corps mince. Ses doigts agrippaient les draps. Il avait le souffle court.

Il prit quelques instants pour rassembler ses esprits. L'image de Jude s'attardait encore sur ses prunelles lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Ils avaient entraînement aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le moment de faire des rêves comme celui-là, se lamenta-t-il.

Il voulu se lever et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son parquet tant il s'était entortillé dans ses couvertures. Cela acheva de le faire revenir à la réalité mieux que n'importe quelle douche froide.

Le cœur battant rapidement et jetant un regard éberlué à ses draps, il passa dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Machinalement il se peigna et mit son cache-œil, dissimulant sa sclérotique noire.

Il quitta la chambre en pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle où les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. La pièce était vide, à l'exception de Mark et Axel qui mangeaient dans un coin de la salle.

Après avoir pris son plateau, David s'installa à une table, bientôt rejoint par Jude qui venait d'arriver.

– Salut ! bien dormi ? lança Jude.

– Heu... oui. Et toi ? bredouilla un bleuté rougissant, tandis qu'il se remémorait les bribes de son rêve.

– J'ai fait un rêve assez inhabituel, répondit-il.

David attendit que Jude en dise plus mais le châtain était perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant son bol de lait sans le voir. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il supposait puisque le numéro 14 portait ses éternelles lunettes teintées. Lui-même observa un morceau de biscuit à demi-noyé dans sa tasse qui coula dans un dernier gargouillis. Il soupira et fut surpris de remarquer que Jude le fixait.

– Quoi ? dit un peu trop brusquement David.

La présence du stratège le rendait nerveux. Il luttait pour détendre la boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre.

Jude eut un étrange sourire. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et dévisagea David qui dut faire des efforts pour ne pas se tortiller sur sa chaise.

– Je me demandais... Non, il vaut mieux oublier.

Le numéro 16 devait se concentrer pour que ses mains ne tremblent pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce fichu rêve ? Il était déjà bien assez déstabilisé par Jude en temps normal.

C'est juste un ami, se disait-il. Un simple ami. Mais cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en convaincre. Une petite parcelle de lui se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si jamais... Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne devait plus penser du tout. Il reporta son attention sur sa tasse.

Le sourire du milieu centre de terrain s'élargit tandis que le numéro 16 récupérait son biscuit noyé à l'aide de sa petite cuillère. Un court instant, l'éclat saisissant de ses yeux transparut derrière ses lunettes.

La salle commençait à se remplir quand les deux garçons finirent leur petit-déjeuner. Après avoir déposés leurs plateaux, ils montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives afin de se mettre en tenue et se rendirent à l'entraînement.

XoXoXoX

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.

Ils étaient épuisés. L'entraîneur les avaient fait courir toute la matinée et ils avaient passé l'après-midi sur le terrain, prenant à peine le temps de manger les sandwichs que les manageuses de l'équipe leur avaient apporté pour le déjeuner. Jude et David, chargés de ranger le matériel, commencèrent à rassembler les ballons, tandis que les autres passaient aux vestiaires.

Jude avait bien vu que son ami s'était blessé au poignet lorsqu'il avait glissé en interceptant la balle lancée par Axel. Courageux, le numéro 16 avait continué comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant en ce moment, il se tenait le poignet et se baissa pour ramasser le dernier ballon en grimaçant. Cela n'échappa pas au regard implacable du stratège. Il s'approcha doucement de David qui s'arrêta net.

– Tu devrais te ménager, dit Jude.

Surpris le bleuté lâcha le ballon.

– Oh, j-je... c'est rien tu sais.

Jude se rapprocha encore et saisit souplement la main meurtrie du bleuté qui ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur.

– Ce n'est pas rien, argua le milieu centre de terrain.

Le cœur de David cogna dans sa poitrine tandis que l'héritier des Sharp le sondait au travers ses étranges lunettes. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, Jude tenant toujours la main de David. Celui-ci déglutit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une nuée de papillons dans le ventre. Peut-être même d'abeilles tueuses, songea-t-il péniblement.

– On devrait y aller, se hasarda le numéro 16.

– Oui, on devrait, souffla Jude.

Mais il n'en fit rien et continua à le détailler. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla y prêter attention. Tendant sa main libre, Jude effleura le cache-œil de son ami.

– Je peux ? murmura-t-il.

David n'arrivait pas à répondre, la respiration bloquée dans la gorge. La situation lui paraissait irréelle, il avait l'impression de flotter.

Jude lâcha la main de son coéquipier et posa ses doigts frais sur la joue soudain brûlante du bleuté. Il hésita une seconde, sachant que le numéro 16 n'aimait pas être vu sans son cache-œil. « Trop différent », avait-il dit une fois à ce sujet. Il fit donc glisser ses propres lunettes autour de son cou et leva les yeux vers lui.

David se noya dans les orbes écarlates du stratège. Ce dernier en profita pour enlever d'un mouvement fluide le bandeau qui masquait l'œil tant convoité de son ami. Le bleuté baissa la tête, gêné.

– Tu es magnifique, chuchota Jude.

David parut surpris. L'orange de ses iris contrastait superbement avec la sclérotique noire dévoilée.

L'héritier des Sharp abolit la courte distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles du bleuté. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et se raidit. Le milieu centre de terrain le sentit et se détacha à regret, prenant cela comme un refus.

– Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, lâcha-t-il tristement.

– N-Non ! s'exclama David, rouge écrevisse, réalisant enfin ce qui venait d'arriver.

Oubliant son poignet endolorit, il retint l'héritier des Sharp par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

Ce fut au tour de Jude d'être étonné lorsque son ami se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut d'abord très doux, presque éthéré. Puis Jude passa sa langue sur les lèvres du bleuté, lui demandant l'accès. Il ne se fit pas prier et le numéro 16 ouvrit bientôt les lèvres, approfondissant le baiser. Le ballet de leurs langues les enflamma. David passa ses bras autour des épaules du stratège, qui caressait la courbe de son dos. Ils durent s'interrompre afin de reprendre leur souffle. Chacun avait le regard rivé dans les yeux de l'autre. La pluie tombait dru maintenant. Le châtain appuya son front contre celui de son bien-aimé et lui sourit tendrement.

– Ça ressemble à mon rêve, chuchota-t-il lascivement.

– On pourrait faire en sorte que ça ressemble au mien, suggéra timidement le bleuté.

Et ramassant le dernier ballon resté sous la pluie, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers les bâtiments.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? *hope reviews* :)**


End file.
